


5 Times Tony Learned Something About Peter Parker

by pocketfuloflove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfuloflove/pseuds/pocketfuloflove
Summary: ...and one time Peter learned something about him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope with school starting + these two deserve the world uwu

Tony wasn't great with kids, no matter what Rhodey said. He didn't have any of his own, and his contact with them had been limited. From experience he only knew they were confusing, frustrating, and stressful. Incredibly stressful. Of course, they were also kind, smart, and dare he say, adorable. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, in fact he really did enjoy them. But they were intimidating, and Tony knew he would only let them down.

 

So he distanced himself. He hadn't spoken to Harley in years. And the last time Tony saw Peter was some quick mission in Brooklyn. Still, no matter how selfish it was, Tony missed him.

 

That's why when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted his work to tell him Peter Parker was calling, Tony couldn't help but be excited, albeit a bit nervous.

 

With a swivel of his chair, Tony answered, curiously, “Hey kid, what's up?”

 

“Mr. Stark hi! This is kinda weird but, you wouldn't happen to be at the tower would you?” Peter rambled. “I got myself into a bit of a situation and-”

 

Tony’s heart started to beat faster, as he interrupted Peter, “Yes I’m at the tower, are you hurt? I can be there in a few minutes, just hold on.” 

 

“What? No, no, Mr. Stark not that kind of situation! I'm fine!” Tony let out the breath he was holding.

 

“Kid are you trying to give me a heart attack? What kind of situation are we talking?” 

 

“Sorry sir, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just I was at Ned’s when he slipped, and we think he twisted his ankle. It’s nothing too bad, but his mom took him to the  
hospital and I offered to stay and watch his little sister Mia. But then a plumber showed up at the Leed’s house, so we came to my apartment, but now I can't find my key, and Mia’s hungry, and I don't know what to do.” Peter finished with a breath. “Could we maybe come over?”

 

Tony laughed, “Of course kid, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will let you in. Give Ed my best.”

 

“Ned, Mr. Stark.” Peter corrected.

 

“That's not what I said?” Tony smirked, hanging up.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Tony when the two arrived, and then she directed them to the kitchen. “Tell them they can eat whatever they want F.R.I..” he said, continuing to work.

 

After awhile he thought he'd go check on the two. They were in the common room, and as Tony neared them he heard a loud crash, followed by a high pitched wail. He was about to run into the room, when a voice pierced the cry.

 

“Hey Mia it's okay sweetie,” Peter’s softly reassured. Tony peeked around the corner, to see the kid bringing the young girl into his arms. He smiled at the sight.

 

She had seemingly fallen, and scraped her knee. Her round brown eyes were full of tears, and her lip quivered. But she seemed to calm a bit as she leaned into Peter, tiny hands grasping his shirt.

 

Peter gently brushed a hand through her hair, as he looked down at her. A small sob escaped her lips. “You'll be alright,” Peter promised. “You're the strongest person I know. And I know Iron Man!” He exclaimed.

 

Mia blinked up at him, “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

 

Peter giggled, “Without a doubt.” He helped stand her up. “Let’s get you all fixed up, and then we can play whatever you want. How does that sound?” He asked, with a reassuring smile. 

 

The little girl sniffled, “Even princesses?” She innocently spoke. 

 

Peter gave a dramatic nod, “Of course, your majesty.” Mia giggled and stood up, grabbing his hand. 

 

The two wandered off, and Tony grinned. He could handle aliens, psychos with a vendetta, even Pepper’s wrath. But that darn kid was melting his heart, and he didn't know what to do. It was impossible not to get attached to Peter Parker. The kid was so kind hearted and innocent. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony questioned.

 

“Yes, boss?” She replied.

 

“Will you save that footage?” Tony sheepishly asked. 

 

“Of course. And boss, I believe your UwU is showing.”

 

Tony paused, confused. “My what now?” 

 

“Mr. Parker taught me all sorts of popular phrases. I am, as he said, officially lit.” She answered. 

 

Tony shook his head. He needed a translator for this kid. 

 

As he resumed work, Tony’s mind was racing. Maybe it would be okay to grow closer to Peter. If he kept boundaries, perhaps it would all work out. He wanted to at least get to know the kid better. Tony had no idea Pete was so good with kids until now, and he couldn't help but wonder what else he was missing. 

 

Mia eventually left and Peter found his way to Tony. As he walked in, Tony had to choke back a laugh. There was a makeshift tiara resting on his curls.

 

“Not a word Mr. Stark. Not a word.” Peter sighed, looking defeated.

 

Tony raised his hands defensively. “My lips are sealed.” he promised. Peter left with a quick goodbye. As soon as he was gone, Tony couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“I am so telling Rhodey about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Peter crying. Softness ensues.

Tony groaned, looking up from his work. 4:52 a.m. He needed a coffee. Or seven. 

 

He pushed away from the table he was situated at. Drowsily making his way to the kitchen. The compound was incredibly quiet, Tony soaked in the calm feeling. He wished it was always like this. Serene and welcoming. 

 

He never did get what he wished for. 

 

A soft sob broke through his thoughts. It came from a nearby room. He stepped closer, as quietly as he could. The room it came from had a blue door with a small red spider emblem on it. Peter.

 

Tony had almost forgotten the kid was spending the night. His aunt was out of town, and there was plenty of room at the compound. So Tony had offered to accommodate him. Now he was extremely glad he had done so. 

 

He could hear Pete crying through the door. What was Tony supposed to do? He didn't want to overstep, but the kid seemed really upset. He debated whether or not he should knock.

 

It wasn't really Tony’s place. After all, they weren't there yet. Right? Plus, the kid was so strong, he could handle himself. It's not like he needed Tony's help. 

 

Still, hearing him so upset made Tony's heart ache in an unfamiliar way. Gosh, he felt lost. 

 

Invested in his own thoughts, Tony didn't hear the door opening until it was too late. 

 

Peter looked up at him shocked, quickly wiping his eyes. He was in a black shirt, with Thor themed pajama pants. Tiny hammers scattered all over them. His curls were wild around his head, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked so incredibly young.

 

“Mr. Stark, hi!” The kid exclaimed, surprised. “I was just going to the bathroom.” He stammered. “Sorry, I didn't realize you were out here.” Peter slipped past, but Tony stopped him.

 

“No need to apologize kid.” He smiled. He didn't know what to say next, but he knew he had to at least make sure the kid was okay. “Um, are you alright? You seem a little upset.” 

 

“Oh.” Peter looked at his feet. “Yeah, no I'm good.” The kid sniffled. “Thanks for asking though Mr. Stark.” He turned to walk away again, but Tony's voice stopped him.

 

“Kid, it's ok if you're not. I mean, I'm not great at this. But I'm always here to talk, you know?” Tony put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You don't have to tell me, what's wrong. But try talking to someone. I promise it helps.” Tony looked at Peter, hoping he wasn't being too invasive. To his surprise though, the kid was quietly laughing. 

 

“This is so embarrassing. Ugh.” Peter shook his head. “I promise Mr. Stark, I'm fine. Really.” Peter smiled.

 

Now Tony really didn't know what to say. He was so confused, he really wished Pepper was here.

 

He looked at the kid questionably. Peter sighed, “It's stupid, I promise.”

 

Tony shook his head firmly, “If it's bothering you, it's not stupid kid.”

 

Peter looked around, conflicted. “No, it's not bothering me. I was crying, um, happy tears?” 

 

Tony was lost. “At five in the morning? Why?”

 

“This is so embarrassing.” Peter groaned. “I was watching a show.” His voice quieted, “And two characters were getting married. It was adorable.”

 

Tony laughed, “Geez kid, you had me worried. What show?”

 

Peter looked up excited. “Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It's the best. Ever.” 

 

Tony had heard of it. Happy loved Terry Crews. 

 

He smiled warmly, “I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. If you want we can watch an episode. Just don't tell your aunt.” 

 

Peter grinned. “I swear I won't!”

 

Tony got his coffee, all the while Peter was telling him random facts about the show. They made their way back to the workshop and began watching. “Just one episode, okay?” Peter nodded. 

 

The show was hilarious, Tony quickly found himself engrossed in it. He understood why Peter couldn't pick a favourite character. They were all amazing. 

 

Without realizing, they watched on. It wasn't until episode 12 that Tony noticed Peter sleeping beside him. He smiled and gently scooped the kid up, bringing him to his room. 

 

Tony laid him down. “Get some sleep kid. This was nice.”

 

Peter smirked, eyes still closed. “I think you mean noice.”

 

“Right. Noice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support so far ily guys!  
> also seriously brooklyn 99 is the best, everyone should watch it

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm excited but nervous to publish this so any feedback is appreciated <3  
> I love the dynamic between these two so much ah


End file.
